


Percy Jackson and The War God!

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has a special night with Ares and something unexpected happens from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Play Hotel with a war god

I was preparing supper as always, mom was school for her writing classes that she had finally started taking at college after Gabe had disappeared.

  
I had just put the crock pot on simmer when the knock sounded on my front door.

  
Gripping Riptide I walked over suspiciously for it wasn’t often that we got visitors, accept every so often when Annabeth, Grover or Tyson would stop in to check on me..

  
But when I opened the door I stepped back in surprise, it wasn’t either of my friends, and it wasn’t monsters but a man dressed like a giant biker but not really a man at all but Ares the God of War.

  
“Well Godling it seems I am in need of your help for once, I have business in town that requires a human body and as such I have need of a place to stay until my business is complete.” Ares explained looking as if he hated the very idea of needing a mere mortal’s help.

  
I sighed I couldn’t very well say no to an Olympian could I?

  
“Well, I do have an empty Guest room you can use, you may go ahead and make yourself comfortable while you are here.” I responded trying to sound hospitable.

  
Ares entered the apartment and automatically turned the guest bedroom into a retro biker style room, while I returned to the kitchen and tried to finish preparing my world famous chili that I had going in the crock pot.

  
It wasn’t long before my mother Sally Jackson walked in the door and sits down at the table, her face clearly exhausted and ready for dinner.

  
I quietly served her the big bowl of chili and placed a bag of blue colored frito chips in front of her along with a cup of the blue raspberry kool aid.

  
I let her eat before I finally told her about our new guest staying in the other room from which we could now smell greasy truck stop burgers radiating within.

  
My mother only sighed and shook her head, she had long since accepted that I was not normal so nothing really surprised her much anymore.

  
The next morning I woke to the smell of french toast and maple syrup coming from the kitchen and I smile and my mouth starts to water especially when I start to smell the wonderful

scent of Bacon that accompanied it.

  
I walked to the kitchen in just a pair of my shorts believing it was my mother cooking only to find that Ares stood in our kitchen and was actually making a gigantic mess out of the breakfast he had cooked.

  
One quick look around revealed that my mother had already left for college and that Ares and I were alone.

  
He glanced up when I walked in and smirked “Hungry? I made enough for both of us if you want some, your mom had a bit of it before she left.”

  
I would have pointed out the mess in the kitchen but my stomach had other plans,besides it would be easy enough for him to clean up later, the War God was his guest and as such he was free to do as he wished.

  
I sat down across from him with a plate brimming with pancakes and bacon, and a cup of OJ and reached out across the table for the condiments lathering my pancakes in butter, honey and syrup and a generous amount of confectioners sugar.

  
Ares was beaming at me as I ate the breakfast watching as my eyes practically lit up in pleasure.

  
“Wow, Ares you are a great cook for a War God.” I complemented rather easily.

  
“How do you feel about some card games when you’re done with your breakfast?” Ares asked.

  
I look up about to point at the mess in the kitchen and say I couldn’t but when I looked around he was shocked, the mess that had obliterated the kitchen only moments ago was now one hundred percent gone, Ares had magically cleaned up after himself.

  
Now I felt really bad for being upset earlier about him making the mess in the first place I should have trusted the guy earlier to clean up after himself.

  
Since I no longer had to clean the kitchen I just nodded in agreement “Okay but I'm bringing chips and dip to the game.”

  
Ares only laughed and started shuffling the cards while I laid out a pan of bean dip and the blue scoop-able Fritos to eat while we played.

  
The two of us played for hours, there was War, Blackjack, Rummy, GIN, Pinochle, and other such games that were highly competitive that Ares had a love for, and even though the God beat me several times I still found that I was enjoying myself anyways.

  
I was rather surprised by the fact that for once we were able to have a civil conversation and found myself wishing that it could stay like that, but with Ares I knew that couldn’t be as soon as his business was done, he would be gone and would be right back to his old irritating ways.

  
But for the moment we talked about Action movies, Adventure films with sword fighting, pirates, and even different fighting tactics and strategies to use in a fight that could come in handy for me.

  
I allowed myself to engage in the game and together we picked through the bean dip and Fritos. 

  
But the strange looks that Ares began to give me did not go unnoticed but did go unaddressed.

  
When dinner rolled around he retreated to the guest bedroom and turned on some kind of rock and roll music and closed the door just as my mom walked through the door.

  
She and I had dinner, I had taken the rest of the bean dip and made burritos with them and served a nice ice tea with it.

  
But no matter how hard I tried to sleep that night I couldn’t quite make myself forget the looks the man had given me.

  
The conversation had stimulated in a way that only Luke had done before but just like I had done back then I kept that fact to myself.


	2. Ares disappears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy wakes to find Ares had gone and knows that Ares wasn't coming back this time, but now he has something else to worry about.

Days passed and Ares began to start going out during the day and staying in his room at night, and just when I had gotten used to having conversations with Ares things had changed and I began to realize how lonely being a halfblood was.

One day Ares came back earlier than normal and caught me playing solitaire by myself. He took a seat and took the cards from and shuffled them and began talking about Roman and Greek soldiers from the past and explaining which he liked best. 

Once more I was drawn into conversation my eyes animated again cards flying.

But as conversation continued I noticed his eyes travel down to my little problem.

I felt my heart thumping wildly, I couldn't move I was so embarrassed.

But then I saw a smirk cross his face.

“you know I could help you with that.” he teased.

I blushed a deeper shade of red.

Standing with a sigh Ares started walking away but stopped and whispers “if you decide you want my help, feel free to drop into the guest room to see me anytime and I’ll be all to happy to help.”

I groan inwardly before realizing that I did have a problem and if he had the solution then it would be wise to talk to him.

Blushing harder I appeared in Ares’s room and looked nervously into the man's face.

“did you decide to take me up on my offer?” he asked softly.

Still looking him in the face I nodded in answer.

“Then come here, and lock the door.” Ares instructed.

I heard the click of the latch and stood before him even more nervous.

Ares licked his lips “do you agree to accept whatever I do in order to fix it?”

“Yes, sir.” I respond trying to sound sure.

Ares reached forward and used his power to make my clothes vanish so that I stood bare before him.

I trembled in embarrassment as Ares looked at me with a hunger that was akin to a starving lion facing a weak giselle.

“you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment Perseus Jackson.” he whispers.

We kissed long and hard and my vision went blank…..

 

I woke curled up in a fetal position on Ares bed, to find that he was gone and that both I and the bed was soaked in sweat and who knows what else.

I decided that the events of last night had all been a dream and that none of it had happened, I could even smell a nice breakfast being made downstairs again.

I stripped the guest bed and stuffed them into the washer not wanting my mother to know I had slept in the guest room which she didn’t usually like me doing.

“Morning Percy!” my mother’s voice rang out as I entered the kitchen.

There on the table was a bowl of eggs, bacon and grits with a side of butter.

“Morning Mom, Sorry I forgot about dinner last night, I was bushed and fell asleep.” I murmured back as I feasted on bacon.

“It’s okay dear, I just made a couple of sandwiches last night, you deserve a break sometimes.” My mother responded.

That was the thing about my mom she was always really upbeat and never was upset when I managed to forget to do something sometimes.

“So is Ares still in the Guest Room Percy? Maybe we should offer him something to eat?” My mother inquired.

My face went paler than a ghost if it were possible, for with those words I realized the cold truth, what had transpired last night with Ares had not been a dream like I had hoped it had been.

“No mom, he’s, he’s gone back to Olympus, he said he completed his business here in town.” I mumbled not wanting to tell her that he had left without a word not so much as a goodbye, and all signs that he had been there had been taken with him other than our memories.

My mother gave me a searching look but returned to her breakfast as I stood to head off to school.

I wanted something, well anything to get my mind off of Ares, I wanted so hard to forget that yesterday or any part of him having been there had ever happened, I wanted to pretend that it had all been a dream and that nothing had changed.

But something had changed.

Over the next few weeks, and months I began to realize this real fast, something was wrong with me.

I was constantly tired and irritable, I was sick to my stomach every morning and I was gaining weight, and I couldn’t stop wanting food and sometimes it was weird kinds of food like one time i wanted calamari on crackers and cheese with some blue cherry cooke to go with it.

My mother seemed to be watching me lately with this suspicious way that made me think she knew what might be up but was afraid to voice it.


	3. What's wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy realizes he has something else that is going to need his attention but why is he so sick?

Days and months continued to pass and I only grew more nauseous and gained more weight. 

I began to wonder if Ares had put some kind of curse on me or had put something on me that was killing me.

Maybe that was the real reason he had come here, he had decided to destroy me by tricking me and…

No, if Ares had wanted to kill me I would already have been dead the first day he came through the doors he doesn’t have to use tricks he is powerful.

But then what was wrong with me? I asked myself concerned.

I thought many times about contacting Grover to see if he could help me figure out what was wrong, and several times I had tried to drink Ambrosia but for some reason every time I raised a full thing of it to my lips the cup would be suddenly empty.

That was the reason why I suspected Ares of trying to kill me, cause somehow somebody was stopping me from drinking Ambrosia to cure myself.

As I continued to grow sick my mother grew more worried and finally one day she stepped forward and said what she was thinking.

“Percy, if I didn’t know any better I would think you’ve been knocked up.” 

I looked at my mother and shocked and slid a hand down to my waist where all my weight seemed to be building up, and I looked at her in disbelief.

“But I can’t be..Can I?” I asked softly.

Then concerned about the possibility I admitted to my mother everything about the days I had spent with Ares and then about what we had done last night.

My mother listened without judgement, and sighed

“Percy you are sixteen and you allowed Ares too…?” My mother started and stammered not judge mentally but really more like she couldn’t believe it happened at my age.

I nodded “I’m sorry Mom, Ares got to me it was so hard to say no to him.” 

My mother smiled “It is always hard to say no to God of Olympus Percy, that’s how it was with your father.”

I nodded and rubbed the waist “you don’t really think there could be something in there do you?” 

“Well It wouldn’t hurt for us to act like there is and prepare for it, for I think I read somewhere in Greek literature that this kind of thing can happen because of the powers and God possesses.” My mother responded.

I nodded.

“Ok, then I think I need to stay home from school for a while, cause if this is what we think it is then it might attract the attention of monsters.” I told her thoughtfully.

I watched her as she nodded sadly in agreement.

“Instead I can try and get things ready for it’s arrival.” I said trying to sound upbeat about it.

My mom only laughed “well you got till February to get everything ready.”

I just shrugged and hurried off to the library to get a few books on the subject.


	4. Arthur's Arrival!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur makes an appearance and Percy heads off to help Grover!

In the months that followed I read books on babies, on names and their meanings and about famous people who carried them. I went shopping for tiny clothes, a baby blanket a jacket for me big enough to conceal her when necessary if I'm carrying him or her. I even bought one tiny little toy pony that I thought both a boy or girl would enjoy.

I worked hard on finding a cheap but safe collapsible crib that I could easily fit into one of my bags to take to Camp Halfblood with me for there was no way that I would be leaving my child at home. If this really was a child of Ares then there was already trouble brewing and I wasn’t sure either if the blood from my own father would manage to travel into her bloodstream making her halfblood smell even more traceable for monsters.

Finally November arrived and I became tired and weak so bad my mother banished me to my bed and ordered me to stay put as tired as I was I made no complaints. I was about seven months and the winter break was coming soon.

I was real uncomfortable now and found it hard to sleep much, but in bed I stayed pouring over old war stories. My mom was already on me about having names ready one for each possibility but I wanted something that I felt was perfect for a daughter of Ares but there weren't many names I liked now I had a male name in mind but I couldn't think of a female.

Four more days passed and one night I woke in a terrible pain the likes I'd never felt before and for a demigod who's been in fights with monsters that's saying a lot.

A woman appeared in my room but I was in so much pain I dared not ask questions.

She talked calmly to me trying to calm me and I felt my body respond to her as I screamed in even worst pain. Finally I lay exhausted on the bed drenched in sweat so weak I could barely move.

The woman smiled “Congratulations Perseus Jackson, you have a son.”

A tiny form was placed in my arms and I’m smiling in my exhaustion this beautiful little boy was mine.

I looked up to thank the woman but she was gone and I lay there will chills in my back I suspected in that moment that the woman had been Hera goddess of Marriage and childbirth and also Zeus’s wife.

I cuddled my son and lay there almost about to sleep when my mom walked in and set up the crib for me.

“so Percy has a name been chosen?” My mom asked.

I smiled for I had it already ready “Arthur for the great prince Arthur of Camelot he was a knight of honor and a prince.“ 

My mom smiled “sounds like a son of Ares.” she admitted.

Grinning I let her take the baby and she gave me a cup that I knew,was filled with Ambrosia as the taste of her chocolate chip cookies fill my mouth. I started to feel better after twenty minutes and slept soundly.

When I woke I found mom feeding Arthur a bottle while singing to him. 

I fell back to sleep knowing he was in good hands but as I slept Grover put out a distress call and I was up and out of bed.

I gently wrapped Arthur in one of the blankets I bought a blue cloth with star wars characters on them. And set the child in the crook of my arms and used my new jacket to cover him so nobody else can see him.

I placed a lot of his things in my duffel bag along with my own things I even added a special bag that held all the things I might need right away like his formula and bottle, diapers, wipes and changes of clothes.

Finally I followed my mom to the car and we drove eight hours picking up Thalia and Annabeth along the way to the new boarding school.

My mom shared all my embarrassing baby stories with them as,I kept my son hidden beneath my jacket. Not because I didn't trust Annabeth or Thalia but because of the chilly wind but I couldn't help but also be nervous about showing the girls my son.


	5. We fight a Manticore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and the others fight the manticore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken a few liberty's with this story, I've changed the ages of the characters to fit the situation. For the story's purpose's Percy is 15 but this is taking place during the Titan's curse even though he should be fourteen.

“Percy what is that?” Annabeth asked when a sound broke loose in the car.

I blushed quietly and looked at the two girls before looking down at my arms.

“Alright I have something to show you, but you have to promise not to ask questions.” I whisper as I finally pulled the jacket off of the baby and a rolled the blanket down.

Both girls gasped and oohed at the sight of the baby.

“He’s so cute!” both of them cried out.

“He’s my son.” I told the girls.

The just nodded neither asking him questions that he knew were there such as who the mother was and other things.

“His name is Arthur.” I explained as I pulled a bottle from the diaper bag that I carried and popped the nipple into the baby’s mouth.

Settling against the wall I watched peacefully as Arthur took to it pretty fast, sucking the bottle dry.

“We’re here Percy.” My mom stated. I stashed the bottle and quickly covered the baby with the blanket and my jacket.

Grabbing the diaper bag and overnight bag we had packed I hurried into the school along with the two girls.

 

Later we met Grover in the hall just after we had bumped into one of the staff members that worked at the place.

Thalia had used the mist to make the woman and the man think we lived there.

“You made it!” Grover exclaimed to the suspicion of the principals.

He hastily told them he was talking about the punch and that the three of us had made it.

The three of us followed him into the Gym where he quickly told us the situation.

He had discovered two half bloods but mentioned that he couldn’t get near them because the monster kept blocking him.

So the four of us waited.  
Thalia danced with Grover and that left me alone with Annabeth. 

Annabeth and I danced an awkward dance, well it was nice but awkward because of the fact that I was holding Arthur in my other arm.

What I had done was pretended that my arm was handicapped same way that Grover pretended that his legs were handicapped.

As we danced I kept praying and I had no idea who I prayed to but I was hoping that Arthur wouldn’t suddenly wake and give us away, there was no way I would be able to explain having a baby with me when I was only fifteen.

But miraculously the child stayed quiet and Annabeth and I talked. And she, as always called me seaweed brain.

After a while though we realized that the kids were gone, and she hurried off to find Thalia and Grover and I of course ran off to keep an eye on Thorn and the two kids.

Following them was not easy and I prayed more than ever that Arthur wouldn’t start crying.

And even with spikes being thrown at us Not one touched the child in my arm and not once did it seem that Thorn even knew that he was there.

Too many of us half bloods for him to pinpoint another I decided at that moment.

I soon found us all standing on the cliff with me contemplating jumping from the cliff but there was no way that I would be able protect both of them and my son at the same time, as good as I was in water I couldn’t swim with just one arm.

But in the end I didn’t have to try for Thalia, Grover and Annabeth soon showed up and now we were all fighting him together.

But even that wouldn’t have been enough if it wasn’t for Artemis and the Hunters showing up.

I watched in horror as Thorn went off the side of the cliff taking Annabeth down into the water with him.

I would have risked it all to go after Annabeth but there was no way that I could not with Arthur in my arm, not when I still had to protect the other two children.


	6. I sing a Song to Arthur!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tries to calm the baby.

We sat there for a while waiting for Artemis’s brother to come and give us a ride to camp. I knew the legend of Apollo and was eager to see this one.

But while I sat there the child in my arms finally woke and started setting up a squall.

No longer worried while Artemis was with us I pulled him out of hiding and fished a bottle from the bag that I carried and I gently fed him while everyone stared at me in surprise.

“A baby? Out here? Why did you bring him here?” Zoe asked confused.

“Because if I left him behind he would have been in danger just as much as these two. I don’t know how strong his scent is but he carries the blood of two in him.” I explained.

“Two gods you mean?” Grover asked.

I only nodded “Well my own father’s blood will have possibly leaked to Arthur and then there is own parent!” 

“Percy who was this other parent?” Grover asked.

I picked at my jacket “I would rather not talk about that here.”

Grover nodded “You’re right it would possibly be dangerous to mention his name here.” 

“There are only two females that could have…” Grover mumbled and I turned with a smile

“But Grover it wasn’t a female!” I responded.

Thalia let her jaw drop at this as she realized what that meant “so great now there are more then two possibilities of who it could have been.”

“Don’t worry I know who he was, Because he didn’t bother to use the mist on me.” I responded quickly.

They finally fell quiet and allowed me to finish taking care of Arthur.

Just then the sun finally rose and I see something finally coming towards us.

“Don’t look.” Artemis advised.

I quickly placed a hand over Arthur’s eyes and averted my gaze away and was glad I did, the heat that arose from it would have blinded anyone that might have been looking.

A man stepped out of the spider that I used to dream of owning and gave a grin.

I stepped forward with the newborn still in my arms and held on tight as Apollo allowed Thalia to drive the sun car.

But the baby seemed to think the car was fun for the whole ride the baby giggled not realizing that there was anything to worry about.

I found that I was loving the sound of the baby’s laugh, at least he was scared or crying.

At the camp I found myself standing before Mr. D and the Chiron while trying to calm down a now suddenly very fussy baby.

I pulled out a bottle and tried to rock him, but nothing I did seemed to work.

Apparently he could sense the unease around him.

Chiron looked kindly at the two of us and asked the same questions that Grover had.

“Percy, why did you bring that baby here?” 

“To protect him of course.” I responded.

“This place is for half bloods.” Mr. D snapped.

“Well actually Arthur is a Half blood.” I responded.

“Then you wouldn’t mind telling us which of the goddesses his other parent is.” Mr. D responded smartly.

“It was not a female.” I respond simply just like with the others.

“Fine then who is the parent?” Mr. D asked making it harder to avoid the question.

Looking down at the child I blushed.

“I assure his father is one of the Olympians but I would prefer not to talk about his father until if possible he is older, for now I’m planning to keep him with me in my cabin, I have everything he needs with me.” I responded quietly.

Mr. D seemed to think about it for a moment “Fine you can keep your little secret for a while but we’ll find out if he’s a half blood or not eventually, if your son turns out to not be a half blood then I will have him removed from the camp.”   
I knew I had nothing to worry about since I knew very well who his father was I just wasn’t ready to tell anyone just yet who the father was.

But for reasons I could not understand just yet weapons rose from a table nearby and started throwing themselves around the room.

I stood in shock at first since this had never happened before, but I was trying hard to calm down the screaming child.

I started singing to him as a last resort

Up the River,  
And down the stream,  
Around the bend,  
And through the trees,  
Dancing on the rain,  
Walking by the pond,  
Down the river,  
And cry a little lake,  
Fight those fights,  
First a fish,  
And into a little battleship,  
The battle ship,  
Goes,  
Up the river,  
And down the stream,  
Through the waterfalls,  
And down to the little trees,  
Go to sleep and dream pretty dreams.

As I sang to the child about the battleship I noticed all the weapons collapsing onto the floor and now stayed wherever they landed.

I was suspiciously looking at my sleeping child and wondered if this had anything to do with my son’s father.

“What kind of song was that?” Mr. D asked grumpily.

“Well something I made up on the spot, I know it’s terrible but it at least worked.” I responded quickly.

“Well there’s our proof that he is indeed a half blood of some sort.” Chiron responded.

Mr. D grunted and dismissed them both.

In my room I fell asleep after putting the baby into his crib.

I set my watch to go off every two hours so that I could get up to feed Arthur.


End file.
